The invention relates to an operating system for driver assistance systems of a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle having such an operating system.
Various switches and/or levers at the driver's place are used to activate the driver assistance systems which are made available in a modern motor vehicle and to control various functions. For example, many of the driver assistance systems are controlled by switches which are mounted on a steering wheel or by what are referred to as steering column control stalks.
As a result of the increasing number of functions and new stages of automation of such driver assistance systems and the limited space available in the direct reach of the driver, the selection and activation of the driver assistance systems is becoming more and more confusing. The operating elements for controlling or operating the driver assistance systems are to a certain extent no longer directly visible to the driver. Overall, the driver can be distracted from the events on the roadway by the increasing number of driver assistance systems and the operating elements which are provided for them. Furthermore, the higher operating demands in terms of comfort and the simplest possible operation capability are met only to an insufficient degree by currently widespread operating systems for driver assistance systems.